Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 7$ and $b = 6$. $9$ $a$ $ + 10$ $b$ $ - 6$
Substitute $7$ for ${a}$ and $6$ for ${b}$ $ = 9{(7)} + 10{(6)} - 6 $ $ = 63 + 60 - 6 $ $ = 117$